


The Importance of Memories

by Kaepore



Series: Author's Point Of View [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepore/pseuds/Kaepore
Summary: Why do they think to come to me for help?





	The Importance of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my passion project in my creative writing class.

Running away from home has been a thought on my mind many times. But never have I felt the need to act upon it. But, only twice have I ever had a runaway end up on my front porch.

The first time was when we were in 7th grade. You, my best friend, running to me as the emotional/mental abuse became too much to handle.

The brief phone call from your step-mother left me scared for your well-being. I had assumed that since she called me and you hadn't shown that you had gone to seek refuge with your boyfriend.

Only minutes later I saw your silhouette outside my window and heard you knock on the door.

My mother criticized you for running off, which made the situation worse for you. It wasn't until you began to cry that you finally told us about your problems.

Your father was abusive. The constant verbal and emotional abuse was wearing you down until you finally caved and had to get away.

I remember feeling my stomach drop when you said that you wanted to kill yourself. You said it was the only way you could ever be free. That was the point when I began to cry. 

I couldn't express my anger enough with my mother when she called your step-mother back. I was furious that she was letting you go that easy. Even after all your crying and begging, she threw you back to the wolves. 

Not even 10 minutes later we heard the rumble of your father van outside and your body visibly tensed. Thank god your sister was the one who came to retrieve you.

I wasn't surprised that she didn't understand why you ran. But what did surprise me was that she backed up your dad on his behavior. I will never understand why she did that. 

It wasn't until your father and step-mother were arrested the second time, that the state finally took you from that house If you could even call it that. 

Everything seemingly got better for you which is what I thought at first. You are living in a better place and your life seems better than it was. But I can still see that you're still not happy. I still wonder if you'll ever be happy again.

I hope that changes for you.

*

People always say that your Sophomore year is that hardest year of high school. But for me, it was Junior year. Though everyone is probably talking school wise, I'm talking emotionally.

This was the most recent time, and hopefully the last time I ever have to experience this.

You, sir, were a different story.

You had been kicked out due to a misconception that I'm honestly not sure if I believe still or not. You showed up at 4:30, knocking on my door, looking for a ride to Wichita.

There was nothing I could do at the time, so until my father got home, we sat on my couch. I wasn't expecting you to be at my house for seven hours, but it ended up being that way. It got to the point where I thought you would never go home.

I had asked a trusted source for help with the situation, the only thing they could do was call the police. You were reported missing after all.

Soon enough, we had to give you an ultimatum.

Its either you go home, or we call the police and let them handle you. You were okay with us taking you to the police station, but going home wasn't an option you could handle. Maybe you were safer somewhere else.

It wasn't until 11 P.M. that night, a police officer showed up to take you away. I've never seen you scared until that moment. But the fear melted away when you realized everything was okay.

He didn't cuff you, which honestly, was a bit of a surprise. Maybe he felt that you weren't a threat, which was a good judgment call.

I had hugged you before he took you to the car.

The last thing you said to me that night was "See you later."

Yeah, sure thing.

I told my parents the reason why you didn't want to go home. It was all because of your father. I don't know your parents, but from what you have told me, I hope you never have to go through any of that again.

You're okay now and that is all that matters to me.

I am here for you if you ever need anything.


End file.
